Fire & Ice
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: What would happen while Naruto was still young that Zabuza and Haku found him and Zabuza saw the potential in him and took him along to train and mold him into the perfect weapon. Now after thirteen and a half years, Naruto, the fire demon boy fights a
1. Chapter I

_Fire and Ice_

* * *

Summary: What would happen while Naruto was still young that Zabuza and Haku found him and Zabuza saw the potential in him and took him along to train and mold him into the perfect weapon.

Now after thirteen and a half years, Naruto, the fire demon boy fights against one of the strongest ninja to come across during one of his trips when his master send him on a mission. Could Naruto possible kill this person or will he fail to do his master's will and fall for this new stranger?

SasuxNaruxHaku? (I let you guess later on!)

* * *

Chapter One

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_**

* * *

**__**Hate. **_

People hated him…

**_Anger_**.

They looked at him with angry eyes…

_**Detest. **_

To detest him as if he were some sort of monster and not a person…

_**Hostility. **_

Their hostile glares and words cut deeper than any other wound imaginable….

And once more he went back to the word, **_hate_**…

Naruto never did understand why there were so many negative feelings against him. He was only a five-year-old boy and unable to determine the real truth behind everybody's who looked at him.

He was even not sure what he was holding inside that he felt towards them or himself for unknown reason.

It seem to screamed out in fury and anger towards everything around him, his inner soul was just yelling for it to be let out, to use it against the world.

But most of all, at the people in this village.

Why do people hate him?

He never understood why they hated him?

Why they gave him such cold hard looks and turned their back on him whenever they saw him.

Was it something that he did wrong? He did some bad deeds before but those were just practical and forgiving to some children by their parents, but these villagers didn't seem to want to forgive him at all.

He never understood it how it was possible for everybody to hate him and thought he never will.

_Why, why do you hate me? What did I do to deserve this? _

Naruto sat huddled alone on the top of the Hokage monument, where nobody else was up there but him. He stared down at the little people scatter below; they looked like ants in a colony.

And he was not part of it.

Everywhere he go to where people tend to gather, they would leave in an instant taking their children along to have Naruto sit alone on the swing set or by himself at a ramen stand.

His crying and salty tears were the only companions he had to sooth his solitude.

No one else there but himself to calm his sorrow.

He wasn't even allow to go to the festivities if he wanted to get the cold glares sent to him as he walked towards the active time.

Even the most joyous celebration they tend to be the cruelest to him, especially on his birthday.

Everybody would be meaner to Naruto and he would just lie in his room all day, curled in fetal position and count how long it was before the day was over.

"Nobody loves me…" He whispered sadly to himself and he knew that was true.

For almost six long years, nobody cared for him…raised him or said one kind-loving thing to him.

His dream of becoming a ninja and then the Hokage at the age of three, to be acknowledge, respect by everyone seems too good to be true and was his only way to escape from this cold reality.

But that was all just a dream, a dream he wanted to live in.

He never knew who his parents really were or what they were like. All he had was the name bestowed on him, Naruto Uzumaki, and that was it, nothing else besides a strange spiral birthmark around his navel.

His likely guess was that his parents were dead.

Or maybe they hated him too and decided to abandon him as an infant.

"Nobody wants me…. nobody cares for little Naruto…" He grabbed his tiny knees and pressed them tightly to his chest. His body was bruised and broken from the many rocks thrown by the other kids. They hated him too and called him a bunch of names and threw stuff at him and they were always mean to him.

Oh yes, he never in his entire young life felt such a cruel intense to just hate everything.

He hated this place, he hated the people living in this village, and he hated Kohona.

He stood up and stood on the top of the third Hokage's forehead. "I hate you! I hate you Kohona! I hate you and your goddamn village! I hate everything about you so much!" He screamed out loud as he stood up and shouted so hard to make everyone hear him yell.

His stomach felt hot and cold at once then was fire, burning him whole, engulfing him in its unknown flames. This spread and entwine inside and reaching out to his whole body as he cry out the rage he held.

His blue eyes were starting to turn crimson and his whiskered cheeks darken and were lining down the side of his face.

Oh the raw power he felt as his rage and anger was consuming him. How much he desired to release it right now and let the village feel his fiery wrath.

He wanted to let his hatred be known to everybody, to let the world how much Naruto Uzumaki hated.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Then he fell back down and wept bitterly, his tears hitting the stone sculpture he sat on. "I hate you, I hate you…I wish everybody was gone and that I'll laugh when you are…I hate you so much…"

He hated this place so much; a part of him wished somebody, at least anybody, a stranger even would care for him and give him attention instead. Somebody who wanted him and never let him feel alone anymore.

He'll do anything to have somebody care and love, anything….

"Ohayo little one." Naruto jumpedin surprised and turned to see two strangers.

A little boy with long black hair and mystic eyes staring at him with a strange look he had never seen before:

Sympathy and understanding.

The person beside this alluring boy was a very tall broad man, wearing stripe pants, a green Chunnin jacket and camouflage training weights on his arms and legs.  
Bandages were around half his face and a headband with waves etched in but a dent line slashed through on its metal plate. He was carrying a large sword on his naked back. The man's eyes seem to glow with some unknown stare.

A soulless one as only one Demon to another could understand from eye to eye.

* * *

Zabuza and a young boy around nine that was called Haku had been walking through a village called Kohonamaru, the village hidden in the leaves, where they decided to rest up for the time being until later on.

Though Zabuza knew he was a hunted nin, he never took the liberty to being caught by a bunch of foolish hunter ninjas. Especially when they didn't stand a chance against his broad sword and his Hidden Mist Skills, the _Kirigakure no Jutsu_.

The ninjas at this gate were no match against him and ended up tasting his blade as he cut them each in half at where they stood. Then he threw the slaughtered bodies to the forest behind them to cover the traces of these dead shinobis.

Let the creatures of the forest enjoy their supper of human flesh. He thought as he went to return to where Haku was waiting for him.

Now he and Haku walked under the disguised of the dead ninjas after using a Henge no Jutsu to make them look like them and passed through the gate with ease. Then they walked through the village, Haku looking around with awed eyes while Zabuza just stared right ahead of them.

It seem so nice and peaceful…Hmm, perhaps when he finished getting his revenge and conquering the mist village, he would probably decide to take this one as well. Though there was talk of some mighty ninjas here, he would have to form an elite army to do so he could conquer his first village.

Just as they headed up to the mountain to see more up at the top, they saw they were not the only one up there.

A little child with blond hair and small body was crying and screaming in a shrill voice, becoming too harsh as he yelled, "I hate you! I hate you Kohona! I hate you and your goddamn village! I hate you so much!"

Zabuza noticed something was happening to the boy as he was screaming.

The kid's charka, which was supposed to be blue was turning red, powerful demonic red and it seem to be coming out slowly as the boy continue to cry out his hatred.

"I hate you Kohona!" The unknown charka swarmed around the small boy and grew to massive flames before setting down and turning back to normal.

Zabuza's eyes widen as he took one step back from feeling this strange new power.

Such power, such strong unknown charka that was pouring out of this child. This was the wild unbelievable power that was coursing through the boy's blood and into his entire being was it, the thing he had been searching for all this time!

Haku looked nervous but he also seem to understand how the boy was feeling.

In his heart, he knew what hate was from, people that hurt and murdering them as if you were inhuman to the world. He looked to Zabuza and tugged on his sleeve.

"Zabuza…"

Zabuza looked down at him. Inside his head wheels were turning.

If he had only one progeny that wouldn't be enough to take over the mist village and needed a lot more in order to work to succeed in his plan for revenge. But if he had this other boy with them, taught under his teaching and following his order, than all but the impossible could fall into play in his grasp.

Yes, two advanced powerful beings, one of a rare bloodline while the other unknown in his knowledge, would make him the strongest ninja to be ever feared.

He smirked behind his bandaged face and stepped over.

"Ohayo little one." The blond boy turned and saw that the kid's eyes were shifting from red to blue and then remained blue when he saw them.

He stood up nervously and said in a quivering voice, "W-Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Zabuza walked slowly over towards him. He had to do this right or else the kid might run away and blab to the village of their unknown presence.

"We're just passing travelers that we had like to seen the top of this mountain. We couldn't help but hear you crying. What's the matter?" He sat next to the boy, baiting him to believe him in saying kind words.

Children at this age always fell for this sort of things by strangers, especially kids who had no one caring or giving attention to.

The boy sniffled and said, "Nobody wants me."

_That's good_, Zabuza thought so if nobody wanted him, then nobody would miss the kid if he took him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because everybody hates me that's why. I don't know, but they just do. Nobody wants me around anymore…" He then started to cry and Zabuza took the boy's shoulder in his large hands.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto, do you really hate this village so much?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, I hate it. I want to leave and never come back." That was all Zabuza needed to hear from the boy.

He smirked, now it was time to put things in motion, he then gripped the boy and pulled the small boy's body closer to him.

"How would you like to come with me and Haku. Leave this place and travel and see many things and learn jutsus. You have great power and potential, I can sense it in both you and Haku."  
He shifted his eyes to the other boy and Naruto followed his gaze as he looked at the young lad.

Haku's gaze was staring at Naruto too as he stared at him. Haku's brown eyes saw everything in Naruto's clear blue eyes.

His being unwanted by everyone, hated, feared, loniness. So he wasn't alone.

Haku walked over to Zabuza and stood next to the boy. He grabbed his hand with his small pale ones.

"Come with us…" Naruto looked straight in Haku's soulful eyes and Zabuza saw that his part of the plan was already done. Naruto looked at Zabuza again with disbelief and surprisingly hope in his sky blue gaze.

"W-Will you really take me away from here."

"Hai, you will. No others shall come for you. You and Haku will remain in my care and be trained by me and give your service to serve only me. And soon everyone will learn to fear you and give you whatever you want, whatever you desire inside your heart."

Naruto couldn't believe his ear. This man was actually going to take him from here, train him and let him become strong.

Yes, I want to become strong, I want to be stronger. I want to show everybody to fear me, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hai, I will go with you." His voice sounded with determination and pride looking proudly at his new friends.

Zabuza nodded. "Excellent, meet back here tonight at midnight, me and Haku will be hiding here and do not tell a soul about us, understand?" Naruto nodded and Zabuza watched as the boy ran from the mountain back to the village.

Soon, everything that he wanted would be coming within the palm of his hands. Oh, he could almost taste it, blood and revenge would be his.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku waited behind a barrier Jutsu that Zabuza conjured up, waiting for the boy to return. Naruto arrived almost past midnight, carrying a huge pack on his back. "Ohayo again, Haku-chan and um…"

"Momochi Zabuza, just Zabuza from now on to you."

"Hai Zabuza-sensei." Naruto bowed respectfully to his new companions. Zabuza and Haku then picked up their own packs and then Naruto took one last look behind him.

He was leaving his home village, a town he grew up so shortly in six years but now all he felt was that it was nothing but a total stranger in his heart.

_Kohona, it's your own fault, I'm leaving you for good and hoping I never have to come back here and touched this unwanted soil again!_

Zabuza turned around. "Naruto, we are leaving this place and perhaps one day we will return…." He watched the boy's face grimaced, "For you to reek vengeance on it."

Naruto's blue eyes widen.

Vengeance? What was that, he heard people talk of it before when family or friends were slain and then the people come back with blood on them and smelling strongly of death.

'**_Vengence…revenge…its all the same kit…you will have yours sometime soon…'_**

Naruto looked around bewildered. Who said that, who, Zabuza-sensei, Haku?

"Did you guys hear anything?" Zabuza and Haku looked at him. Haku shook his head.

"No Naruto what's wrong, having second thoughts?" Naruto shook his head and said, "Uh-uh, no way, I'm never going to go back until I'm stronger than everybody else in this village."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Zabuza said, "Now come, we have only the night to use and we must quickly use it now."

Zabuza took a long cloak and wrapped it around him as Naruto and Haku follow closely after him.

Naruto couldn't care if it took a year or forever until he came back, he was going to become stronger and he would have vengeance on all of them. Once they past the gate, he spat to the side and dreamed of the moment when he would become the most powerful ninja to be ever be feared by.

Inside Naruto on his stomach, the spiral seal was glowing and he could have swore to hear a crackling monster sound ringing inside his head.

The day of their reckoning would be upon Kohona in only a matter of thirteen years to come.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two

_

* * *

_

13 years later…

* * *

Five ninjas crossed the border to the Krigakure village of mist. They moved silently under the cover of night as they tried to keep their charka low and less aware on the enemy's ground from letting other ninjas know of their presence.

"This is bad…real bad…" One of the ninjas whispered to the other. The leader turned to glare at the one speaking.

The five men in the ground had been silent until they crossed Mist boundaries when some of them starting getting nervous and whispering to each other of the rumors that had trailed from this road to their village.

They were in enemy territory. So far as word had reached Kohona, the Mizukage was murdered by none other than Zabuza the missing nin AKA the Demon.

But it had to have taken more than just one to beat a powerful ninja and he must've not done it alone…

"I heard that he really is a demon, sold his soul and all. In return, he was given the power to call forth minions, powerful ones to do his biding…" The other four look to one another as they heard the key word, 'demon', not like they hadn't face one long ago with Kyuubi eighteen years ago.

Even the rumors of demons being called and did the bidings of their masters sounded farfetched but still spread and allowed themselves to wonder if it was possible that maybe that Zabuza might have…

"No way that's impossible, even if he did take that no good monster, there would be no way he could control it!"

They remember that recently the appearance of their kyuubi holder had disappeared but no one seem to really care.

Let it land on someone else's village. But Sarutobi the third Hokage became worried as chances of the seal breaking and the demon rising once more might come back so he sent his best elite Anbu to find the child.

To none of their skill, they had failed to finding him. They never came back. Some say they were missing, other said they were dead…thanks to the monster.

Then as a few years rolled by in their village, a sudden break-in of the Hokage's study and the scrolls of the Hokages were stolen. As ninjas went to find the thief, they could not find him but they did found something in the forest the day after.

A body of Mizuki was found lying in the ground, ripped to shred, blood all over his clothes and the look of terror on his face. The ninjas wondered who could have done such a thing when they realized it wasn't the work of a very skilled ninja.

More the butcher work of a wild animal…

"An animosities." One of them said, remembering the body of that ninja. No one could forget how gory and all that blood that had been spilled due to the unknown creature or ninja or whatever who could possible done that.

Just as the leader was getting tired of hearing all this nonsense, he heard something and signal for them to listen. They stopped talking and heard the sound too.

There it was again.

It was coming from the left side of them, rushing by the bushes, rustling the leaves. The leader indicated that someone was following but was too foolish to have realize what they had gotten into. He turn and pointed to two out of the four members and told them to check it out, the rest would wait with him.

The two chosen obeyed as they went to follow where they heard the noise.

The three waited in the clearing for only ten half minute before they heard a scream and then one of them returning with the look of terror on his face.

"…We followed…Taka went to attack…it was a decoy…the person disappeared and he was attacked…needles fell out of nowhere, didn't see it coming…hit all over his body, his eyes, his ears, his heart, everywhere…"

"Oh god…" Suddenly the leader felt something changed in the air and he felt it come from behind.

He turned for one second before he heard a scream, "My eyes!" and then turned to see the other person who went with Taka with needles puncture him everywhere and his body fell with a dull thud to the ground.

The leader and the two remaining people were bewildered and startled as they saw their fallen comrade die painfully.

They had been taken by surprised easily and now two ninjas were already dead. How, how did this happened?

"Hmm, how easily the fool has fallen not too far from his own death, just like his other friend back there."

NANI! The others looked to where the source of the voice was coming from and saw a young man standing on a tree branch looking down below at them.

The mask with the symbol of waves was on top of this mysterious killer's head.

One of the two ninjas stared at him accusingly. "You…you son of a bitch! You're dead!" And the man went ahead to jump the kid while the leader cried out, "Nomiko, you fool!"

"Yes indeed you are one, not to have followed your commander's command. And not thinking of what could happen while in blind rage." The mask ninja said calmly. "But there is always a price to pay with such foolishness…"

As Nomiko leaped towards the unknown killer, kunai in hand,something gripped his ankle and held him still in the air.

What the! The captain and the other men saw red sand wrapping around the Nomiko's foot then moving up his leg, engulfing his entire body until his head was the only thing sticking out of the sand hold. The ninja stared at the masked man.

"You…" He said as sand starting coming into his mouth, nearly choking him.

"No I am afraid you have caught yourself in the _Sabaku kyuu_ and _Sabaku SouSou,_ desert coffin and desert graveyard. I believe your life ends here now."

And just as those words left his lips, the sand tightens around the ninja and then pulled him apart, spilling blood and sand mixed together as black grime poured down to the ground.

The leader and the remaining ninja watched in horror at the grimy sight as the remains of their comrade spilled down on top of them.

Soon the leader sensed another presence and turned and saw another mask man step in their clearing, wearing a skeleton-like mask with the sand symbol etched in his forehead.

He, the leader realized that even if it was highly impossible for the two of them to beat…these..these unknown ninjas, they could not last if they had a chance to escape.

But they could try. "Sikaro, let's go!" And the two vanished in smoke and started their escape.

Both the leader and the remaining ninja split to race in the barrage of the trees but before the ninja, Sikaro could go off his foot was caught just like his late friends but at least he had a chance to scream before he met the same fate.

Only the leader of the once five members of his team was left and he was trying to get away as far as possible.

But he became unaware of the last masked ninja following, the red charka flowing in the ninja's veins as he went in chase to his unknown prey.

As far as the leader could go before he knew he was being followed, he tried to make one last tactic attempt against the said ninja. Whichever one of the two it was.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" He held his fist to his mouth, spitting multiple fireballs in the direction where he felt the ninja was at.

When he believed to have hit his target, he heard 'poof' and smoke coming towards him. When the smoke cleared did he realized he had made the biggest mistake that cost him his life.

The ninja had used seven clones of himself and went to attack behind the man and had taken a kunai to hold against his neck. He felt the prickpoint of the sharp blade touch close to his jugular area.

The ninja standing behind him breath down his neck, through the small hole of his mask. Just like the other two but something of this ninja was different, distantly very familiar…

"Hmm, so more others of you ninjas come to our territory once again. My my, the Hokage must really be in desperate attempt to try and stop us. So tell me…how is the old man, did he wish to send you like the others to retrieve that scroll long time ago after I killed Mizuki…or did he miss the little 'monster' badly…"

That was all the leader needed to heard as he put two and two together and fear and hate was coming off him as he realized that the monster, the child sealed with Kyuubi was holding his very life in his hands. He turned slightly and saw the orange mask of the fox and the two ice cold blue eyes shining through the mask.

"You…you killed all those ninjas…you killed the Mizukage…you killed Mizuki…you…" He felt the blade pressed deeper and blood slowly trickled down his throat.

The fox holder smirked behind his masked as he leaned closer to the man and whispered, "Let this be taught to you on how a monster can really be of what you believe…" It was said in an ice-cold voice and it send shivers down the leader's spine.

The last few words that his followers said, ringed in his ears, clear and loud, giving in detail of what Zabuza had gone and take to sell his soul all right.

He sold it for this monster!

And when the leader thought the blade should have slashed his throat, he was deadly wrong.

There was pain, but it was in the worse place ever. "You…you are…"

The man choked, blood spilled down from his lips as he looked down to see the gapping wound where his heart should be but a hand had speared through. The man's dying vision saw the bloody claws and in those claws, his own beating…

"…A monster…" The boy had indeed become what they had feared all along, a demon. A monster…

* * *

The masked fox pulled his clawed hand out of the body and let the corpse fall to the ground. "A monster I may be but it is the fault of your own damnation that led to your fated end…you and your fourth Hokage that made me what I am." He looked at the piece of meat in his hands.

So juicy and tasty, still raw and fresh from this body. Wouldn't be bad to take a bite and enjoy the kill…

A part of him, the demon, Kyuubi wanted to consume the heart and let the blood leak from his face, enjoying the meal but he didn't wish to eat 'garbage' that came from that village itself.

Especially from his own…beside he could think of another way to use this little fleshy organ for later.

"Yosh…" He said as he tears pieces of cloth from the dead corpse and wrapped it around the still warm heart. Then he jumped into the trees and headed back to meet his other two comrades.

* * *

The masked ninja reached the area where the two were already waiting as he returned, carrying his 'prize' bundle. He looked over at the two, one standing by quietly, the other jumping from the tree he sat on.

The first that had come was dressed in yellow long sleeve striped shirt and pants, with a black robe tied tightly by a yellow sash.

His black hair was place in a bun in back covered while in front was held by two beads at the ends. He went over towards the dead ninja with needles sticking out and started plucking and cleaning them on the ninja's clothes before placing them in his pouch.

The second of their company was dressed differently then the two, he wore red slacks, a long sleeve red shirt with a net shirt under and a white cloth that wrapped from across his left shoulder to the waist, a huge gourd strapped to his back and sand was being absorbed back in.

His blood red hair was cut short but still as the ninja removed his death mask, revealing cold green eyes and a tattoo red kanji 'love' on his left temple.

"Blood…" He said, his demon side sniffing the air, smelling it off their third masked friend, carrying the organ that bled and was turning the cloth red within.

"Now, now Gaara, this is not for you…just something I plan to do with it later. Let's just say I'll give this as payback to their village for their 'hospitality'" The masked fox ninja said.

The first looked up a bit and slowly removed his mask. His feminine face revealed and his brown eyes stared at them then down at the dead man he was standing over.

"Well it looks like these were much of a challenge than the last batch they send." He plucked another needle out and wiped the blood off.

"What did you expect Haku…do you really think that they are that capable of sending ninjas to try and stop us. Hmmp pathetic bastards…" Gaara said, he didn't take his eyes off the bloody claw on their still masked companion.

Haku sighed and then plucked the last needle out, which still had an eye attach and he grabbed the dead man's shirt and pulled it off.

"Well our mission's complete, let's head in and report to Zabuza."

The fox ninja nodded. "Yes we should, afterall we took care of another worthless bunch of scum." The ninja removed his masked and stared at his two friends with ice blue eyes with slivers of red spiraling around his slit pupils.

Haku nodded and then he, Gaara and Naruto headed back to the mist village to report their success, leaving the bodies of the ninjas out for the scavengers and crows to enjoy their new meal.

Their work was done and it was time to report back to their master, Mizukage of the Mist Village, Zabuza.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter Three

"…Well that was not exactly what I would call a challenge…hmm those weaklings, is Kohona losing it's reputation for having the strongest ninjas, please…" Naruto said as he stepped inside their quarters and lied down on his bed.

Killing another ninja from his old village was always a thrill for the young fox ninja.

He examined his hand, not claws anymore as he didn't need to use the Kyuubi's charka for now, inspecting to see if any blood got under his nails.

Nope, good. Last thing he wanted was to have the scent of that no good bastard on him.

But besides gloating in a good kill he sighed bored and looked about his room. It wasn't very decorative nor did it have bright colors like neon or whatever. He had his walls painted red, red like Kyuubi and the furniture black as his whole attire matched with only those two colors. Same with Gaara, except Gaara had more black inside his room than Naruto or Haku. Haku was the only one who had a different set of color than the two demons. His collaborated with white and ice blue, his stuff looking as clear as crystal chipped and fine to look like ice. Each of them representing what kind of demons they were. Naruto was the fire, Gaara was the sand or darkness, and Haku was the ice. All three connected because they were special.

Ah the good old days and Naruto remembered back to when they all got together after Naruto left his old village with Zabuza and Haku…

_

* * *

They made their way through the night, traveling with fast pace to head to Zabuza's fortress where he was told when to train and stuff._

"_You will wake up at four o'clock AM and a different teacher will come and teach you! No complaints, no crying or whatever, this is your life with no regrets, no second thoughts, understand that Naruto."_

_Naruto nodded and then Haku grabbed his hand and said he would show him where to sleep._

"_You can sleep with me." He said and Naruto felt a flush come to his face. Even though the young boy who was a year older than him and looked like a girl, Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach as Haku grab his hand and dragged him to his room._

_There was only one bed big enough to hold the both of them. And Haku showed him where the shower was and all other things in the room for him. Naruto looked around and then his eyes caught something sitting on the desk._

_He picked it up and saw a young man and woman together in the picture. They were, both smiling and he could see why as the woman was holding a baby in her arms._

"_Haku are these your parents?" Haku went over and his eyes turn sad that Naruto saw quickly come over the young boy's face._

"_Hai those were my parents…my mother and father were poor but happy."_

"_What happened to them?" Haku was silent for a moment before he said in a very quiet voice. "They died…"_

"_Oh Haku I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask if you didn't want—" But Haku raised his hand and told him to let him finished._

"_They died because of me. I killed them."_

"_What?" This was new to Naruto; he never knew his family but why did Haku killed his. There must have been a reason. _

_And Haku seem to have read his mind as he answer in a soft monotone voice._

"_Back in my old village, there used to been special trait marks, genetics that made them much different than any normal person. Bloodlines that were taken from their homes and forced to go to war, leaving their villages in shamble and people to lie dying in their countries. A law was passed to kill anyone who had this sort of 'curse' and my mother had it but never told my father. She thought that I wouldn't inherit it but she was wrong."_

_He then saw a glass of water sitting by the picture and indicated for Naruto to watch. Naruto did and saw Haku move one hand and then the water came out but didn't spill out. Instead it float in the air in his palm. _

"_When my mother saw my gift, she realized I had it too and then my father found out somehow. He came home with a bunch of villagers and killed my mother and then tried to kill me. But I didn't let him. I killed him instead." He then released his power, letting the water fell back into the glass. Naruto saw the tears running down his face and felt his own too._

_Even though he never had family, he knew what it might have been like to lose them._

_Someone who was once closes to your heart and then is torn away from you because it was your fault even though you never meant to._

"_Haku…" He went over to him and wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shirt, the tears staining it darker. Haku reacted slightly as he had just told his friend about what happened and how he murdered his family, and was hugging him._

_Holding him, telling him that it wasn't his fault…_

_Haku wrapped his arms around the frail boy, bringing him closer to him and feeling the soft warm radiated from the boy._

_It was warm, it was touching…it was love…he wanted someone to have again, a mother or father or someone to love. _

_A precious person, just like Zabuza and Naruto seem to be the one filling the empty space now of his own._

"_Naruto…" He realized that Naruto wasn't breathing hard anymore and looked in his arms to see the boy had fallen asleep. It was pretty late and the two had training tomorrow with the Demon Brothers as their senseis. _

_He gently picked Naruto up and carefully laid him on the bed. He then laid sideways with him and then moved closer and then brought the boy to him, holding him as he laid his head on top of Naruto. _

"_Thank you…thank you for accepting a part of me and I will do the same for you." Because you are one of my precious people from now on. He whispered as he kissed the top of the boy's forehead then fell asleep himself, together in each other's arm._

_It was days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and then months turned into one year before Naruto had fully advanced himself to a full fledge Ninja with his sensei and acquired newfound powers. But there was still more that laid dormant in the boy, Zabuza sensed and decided that perhaps he needed to find other ways to wake them up through other foreign villages._

* * *

"_Zabuza-sensei! Zabuza-sensei! Where are we going?" The six-year-old Naruto asked as he and Haku followed behind Zabuza. It was a year that Naruto had left Kohona, following with his two new friends towards wherever they went._

_Naruto had become aware of the new powers through the creature inside him as it gave him the unspeakable charka for his training. _

_Soon he was fully acquainted with Kyuubi. The fox demon at first didn't seem too fond of him but when the boy spoke of his hate and wanting to be stronger, the demon was more than willing, especially when he mentioned vengeances against Kohona._

'_My my, already a year and yet you are wasting your time traveling.' Kyuubi said in Naruto's head as he and Zabuza and Haku headed past the gates of the Hidden sand village. _

_They traveled night and day, seeing other ninjas and taking care to killing a few while keeping their identities a secret. _

_Zabuza had given them masks to wear and Haku pretty much kept his over the years while Naruto later on created his own and made it look to be a fox._

_When they reached the sand village, Naruto separated from the group as he wanted to go exploring by himself and Zabuza didn't seem to mind as no one was sensing them. Haku went to follow but Naruto had left without a trace._

_Why he left Haku to not follow? It was because Kyuubi was telling the boy something and told him to head in the direction he order._

'_But why?' Naruto questioned as they made their way passed deserted streets and empty shops._

'_There someone out here…someone like us…'_

_Like us, Naruto was surprised that there was someone else out here like him, carrying a demon as well. He kept quiet and ran faster as he sense it, the other demon and then stopped to an empty park._

_There seem to be no one but then he saw someone. He saw them sitting on the swings clutching a teddy bear, alone, unaware of Naruto as he sway back and forth, his feet barely touching the sand._

_Naruto watched silently before he decide to make his presence known. _

"_Hey!"_

_The boy looked up surprised and Naruto got a good look at him since his face was hidden in the shadow even though Naruto just saw his flaming red hair but with the moonlight he was able to see clearly._

_He was pale looking even though he lives in a desert with the scorching sun, a strange tattoo on his temple, 'love' in kanji written in red. His pale green eyes staring wide at him with surprise and confusion until they change to hard chips of ice as he glared at him._

"_Who are you! And why are you here?" The boy snapped at Naruto. "Plan to assassinate me like all the others, ha I like to see you try. I killed a hundred ninjas in this village and I'm sure you'll make no different."_

_Naruto saw swerving under the boy's feet and guess he was planning to try and use against him. Naruto went into a fighting stance and waited for the boy to attack. The boy did, just as Naruto guess, with the sand coming from behind instead of front. _

_He knew that the area that they were standing on was made entirely of sand and due to him controlling sand he could use it anywhere. The opponent would have made the dumb observant of the sand in front of the kid instead of back, which was a big mistake._

_Naruto moved away just in quick timing with help of Kyuubi's charka and stood on top of the swing set and Naruto saw the kid turn behind to stare. _

_He heard him gasp and Naruto knew the reason why._

_Under the moonlight, Naruto with the Kyuubi charka flowing in his body, made his appearance change from his regular self to the one with demonic power. _

_His eyes were slit like and blood red, claws extended and fangs lengthen as his whiskers darken while he stared down at the boy._

"_You're-you're a…a…" Naruto looked down at his claws bored and flexed them out to the boy. He gave a demonic smile and said in a half-animal voice that was almost like Kyuubi's own._

"_You said you killed a hundred…Sorry but I beat you to the point, I killed thousands and the number keep going up, sometimes I lose count but it doesn't matter. Blood stain these hands already, and I will but not to you. You and I are a lot alike, I can sense it in you. So does Kyuubi. That's how he knew about you…"_

"_K-Kyuubi. You know Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded and jumped down to stand beside the boy. "Yep, he's inside me." He pulled his shirt up to reveal the spiral around his stomach. The boy looked at it and touched it gingerly with his finger. The simple brush made the fox growl and the boy back away a bit._

"_It's ok, he's just trying to say 'hi' in it's own way." He then released his charka and then turned to normal. He then looked to him. "What about you, you have a demon sealed inside you too right?" He nodded and then touched the marked on his head. _

"_Your demon sealed there!" _

_The boy shook his head. "No it's, it's just I don't know where it is but it's in me all right. I didn't really know that there was someone else like me…"_

_Naruto nodded. He extend his hand to him. "The name's Naruto and sorry that I scared you first."_

_The boy reached out gradually and said, "You didn't exactly scare me. I knew you were there but was surprised that you were a kid with so much power. My name is Gaara."_

"_Yeah I guess I have that impression with ninjas before. What did you mean in the beginning with assassinate you?" He asked as the two walked out of the park. Gaara sighed as he looked away to the ground. "My father, the Kazekage sends assassins to kill me, he even send my uncle to kill me."_

_Naruto stared in shock. "Your-your father! The Kazekage tried to do what! No way, even if you are his own son?" Gaara nodded sadly, afraid his first and maybe last friend was angry with him. But Gaara felt Naruto grab his hand and then started dragging him off somewhere. _

_Gaara was surprised but didn't stop Naruto from taking him as then they were running, looking for someone until a boy's voice called out._

"_Naruto, where did you go, I've been looking for you everywhere?" Both heads turn to see Haku running up to them and Haku stopped and stared at Gaara. He pointed at him and asked Naruto, "Who's he?"_

"_This is Gaara, he's just like me and I was wanting to go ask Zabuza-sensei if he could come with us." Haku as well as Gaara stared in shock at Naruto. Before Haku could ask why, Zabuza appeared and stared at the kid next to Naruto. "Oy who's this kid?"_

"_This is Gaara Zabuza-sensei and I want him to come with us." Naruto stated plainly as he stared at his sensei's covered face. Zabuza stared at the boy beside Naruto and saw there was something about this kid as well. He had heard rumors of another demon holder and that it was the child of the Kazekage. _

"_Tell me boy, are you Gaara, son of the Kazekage of this village?"_

_Gaara nodded. "Hai. I'm his son, but I really wish I was not." Zabuza was thinking this over. So this one was like Naruto. Another demon added to the team but he was also the son of the head village. There was fifty-fifty chances that hunter-nins would go after them and also not if with Naruto and Haku they take care of it. But seeing in Naruto's eyes he wanted to bring the boy along and Zabuza was willing to added another member to the team._

"_Alright. Gaara are you willing to come with us then and leave this behind?" Gaara looked surprised at him then to Naruto as he couldn't believe it himself. He was thinking it over. He had a sister and brother, but he wasn't too sure if they cared for him. For all he knew they were afraid of him. Everyone was._

_But these three, they weren't. Naruto befriend him and had asked their sensei to have him join them. To having found someone to take him in, he was more willing to take the risk of going wherever these strangers went._

"_Hai I will go with you, Zabuza-sensei and Naruto and…" He didn't catch the last boy's name. He introduced himself. "My name's Haku and welcome to our team."_

_Then the four of them decided to leave. Together to form the most powerful team in the world._

* * *

"Oy Naruto, are you awake? Get up then, it's almost time for dinner and then surveying time once again." He heard the rapping on the door and Naruto opened his eyes and gave a sigh. He stretched out on the bed like a cat and right before he reached the door it opened and Gaara stepped into the room. 

"Have a nice nap then?" Gaara asked as he saw his friend's position and made to turn away. Naruto smiled then walked behind him and purred in his ear. "The very best Gaara thanks for asking." He gave a soft kiss on his cheek then saw the sand killer's face turn light red as Naruto headed to the bathroom to wash up.

Naruto stripped out of his dirty clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. A young man with tan skin shimmering gold, long blond hair tied in a braid hanging down from his hips as he took the tied and let it unravel. Blue eyes that were deep sapphire pools of mystery that gaze back at him with wonder and secret that he dare not tell.

Naruto put the faucet on cold water and step in, letting his body soak in before scrubbing soap and lavished his hair. A ten-minute shower before he was clean and grabbed a towel and drying himself in the stall. Once he was completely dried he wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom. Gaara was still there, now sitting in his chair as Naruto went to one of the drawers to take out fresh clean ones. Gaara watched as Naruto removed the towel and placed a fresh set of boxers then black pants. Grabbing a red silk shirt, Naruto turn to Gaara and saw him staring.

"You know, if you keep staring, you're going to be having to change out of your clothes with the blood spurting from your nose." And Gaara reached to his face and pulled back with blood indeed pouring from his nose. Naruto fetched one of the towels from his drawers and tossed it to Gaara. Gaara caught it in midair and held it to his face. "Thanks." He said, getting up and getting ready to leave when Naruto gave a wide grin smirk to him. "Nice to know I can give you a little show before dinner. Maybe next time you can have me as the main course." He shouted to Gaara as he stop dead in his tracks and turn to glower at him.

"Naruto!" But Naruto laughed as he exit the room before Gaara did with him following later in his track after the golden haired Kitsune.


End file.
